true love shall lift the curse
by yinrei13
Summary: he was quietly watching people passing by when he suddenly saw a pair of sapphire eyes...and it belonged to a mysterious doll!..since then it began haunting him..could it be that she just needs something from him?.....nxt chaps on process.. XD
1. Chapter 1

'True love shall lift the curse'

----------

"Hurry up Seto!" Mokuba skipped happily. "I want to try all the rides in here!"

"Coming." Seto muttered as he took from the vendor the sandwiches he bought for their lunch. "You have to eat first." He directed to Mokuba. "Here."

"But I hardly explored the whole park." He said as he began munching on his sandwich. "A day isn't enough here."

"We can go back here another day." Seto answered before he took a bite on his own as well.

"But when will that be?" Mokuba asked again as he ate his last bite. "You're always busy."

"Next year."

Mokuba moaned. Seto smirked. "Stop complaining." His phone suddenly rang. He picked it up lazily. "Hang on." He covered the mouthpiece and turned to Mokuba. "I thought you want to try all their rides?"

"I'll be going then." Mokuba waved happily to him as he went to the line for the roller coaster.

He went back to the phone as he walked towards a nearby bench. He sat down cross-legged. "I said I won't be back until by midnight. I already told you everything you need to now." Without any warning, he ended the line. Seto let out a sigh as he looked up in the sky and watched the cloud for a while. He looked down again and crossed his arms. He began observing his surroundings.

There were lots of people, in all walks of life, passing by. A little girl was jumping for joy as she held the balloon string on her hand. She smiled widely as she ran back to her parents and they continued on walking. Then there were a group of friends chatting happily about the thrilling rides in the park. Across the street, where the shops were lined up, there was a little boy being shushed by his mother as he pointed on the candies displayed on the window. On the next store beside it was a girl clinging on her boyfriend's arm as she pointed excitedly to a stuffed toy. Then there were also some children running around.

Amidst everything that was happening, something suddenly caught Seto's attention. A pair of sapphire eyes met his. He almost sat up in surprise but then retreated back in place as he realized what it was. "Idiot." He told himself.

When the crowd seem to clear, he saw a souvenir shop. The pair of eyes he saw belonged to a life-sized doll displayed at the shop's window. Its details were almost alive. It has long brown hair that reached until her waist, pink cheeks, cherry lips and fair skin. But most especially, its sapphire eyes that gave him some chills. Seto didn't know for what particular reason why for the second time he looked unto them, he seemed to be drawn towards it. He can't keep staring at them.

"Big brother?" Mokuba waved again at Seto's face for the third time in a row. "Are you okay?"

Seto snapped out of his trance. "W-what?"

"You've been staring blank for the whole two minutes you didn't even notice me." Mokuba tilted his head a bit. "What are you staring at anyway?"

"Nothing. I was just… thinking of something." Seto stood up. "Why? Do you need anything?"

"Actually, yes." Mokuba grabbed on Seto's hand and started pulling him. "Let's go at that souvenir shop. I think I want to buy something."

"There?" He asked as he resisted Mokuba's pull and stood still.

"Something wrong big brother?"

"Nothing. Let's go." Seto began to walk before Mokuba.

"Wait for me!"

-----

As soon as they got in, Mokuba began scanning every merchandise in there. The shopkeeper greeted them happily and delightedly assisted Mokuba. Meanwhile, Seto just stood by the door and closely watched Mokuba. Out of nowhere, he suddenly felt uneasy as if someone was watching him as well. But there were only the three of them in there that time. He carefully searched with his eyes around. Nothing. He heard something behind him, by the window on his left. He turned around and almost jumped in surprise. He nearly forgot that the doll he saw earlier was in there. He let out a sigh and looked back again at the doll. His eyes widened. Its eyes… they were looking at him? He shook his head trying to wear off the feeling. He blinked his eyes a couple of times before looking back at the doll. It was looking straight outside again.

'What the hell's happening in here?' he asked himself. 'Did I just saw it looking at me?'

"Excuse me sir, but is something wrong?" the shopkeeper asked him.

"H-huh?" Seto turned to the shopkeeper surprised.

"Seto I'm done!" Mokuba announced. "Shall we go now?"

"Is it about the doll?" the shopkeeper asked again.

"I-how-did…?" Seto faltered.

The shopkeeper chuckled lightly. "Everyone who comes here always tells me that the doll watches them. Creepy isn't? Sure it was when it was brought here, but I've gotten used to it anyway."

"What is he talking about Seto?" Mokuba asked curiously.

"Shh…" Seto just waved a hand at Mokuba and turned back to the shopkeeper again. "I saw it looking at me when I was still sitting there a while ago and when I was standing here." He suddenly had a spark of interest. "You said it was brought here, where did it come from?"

"It was originally belonged to the former wife of the owner of this park." The shopkeeper began. "He said she just found it one day. Since they had no child, he let his wife take it. She spent all her time taking care of the doll as if it was real. But then, one day his wife died for an unknown reason even the doctors didn't figure it out. He grieved of course. About a month later, every night the man would always hear someone crying. He investigated where it came from and eventually found out that it came from the room where he would always find his wife, where the doll was. He got scared because of it so he decided to get rid of the doll. But then, it would always come back to the room. The man thought it was a joke. He got angry to all of his maids that he fired them all. Then he decided to burn the doll. After all of what happened, he was finally able to move on and start a new family again."

"What happened to the doll?" Mokuba asked enthusiastically. He was too, like Seto, caught up in the story.

"Seven years later, and his daughter celebrated her fifth birthday. The day after her birthday, she ran to her father and thanked him happily for giving her another gift. The man wondered but he didn't show, not wanting her to be upset. His daughter took him to her room. He was both shocked and horrified to what he saw. It was the doll he burned seven years ago. And it came back to the room again, its former room actually. To cut the story short, he decided to take it away here just to keep it away from his family, most especially his only daughter. If you notice.." the shopkeeper went over to the doll and raised its long skirt a bit, enough to show its feet locked in chains. "He locked it because he thought it might com4e back again. Sure his daughter grieved for the doll. She's all grown up now and she's the one who manages this shop because of that doll." The shopkeeper went back to the register. "That's all I have to tell."

"Wow. The story's really amusing." Mokuba said. "Where's the owner's daughter?"

"Oh, madam? She just went out for lunch with her children. Do you need anything from her?"

"No." Seto answered for Mokuba. "We're leaving now." He pulled Mokuba and headed for the door.

"Okay then. Thank you sir and good day." the shopkeeper bid them and he went back sorting some key chains.

They went out hastily.

"We're going home now." Seto told Mokuba as he took out his phone and made a call.

"But… why!" Mokuba asked both surprised and dejected. "You promised me…"

"Because I said so." Seto answered him plainly. "The car's already waiting."

Mokuba frowned.

"I'm tired…" He was forced to say as an excuse. "I want to rest."

"Are you not feeling well big brother?" Mokuba asked worriedly.

Seto just nodded.

"Why didn't you say so?" he clung unto his arm. Just as they had started to walk, Mokuba suddenly stopped. "Wait!" he quickly turned around and waved his hand.

Curious, Seto turned around also. He saw it again. But this time, it was smiling at them, or him rater. And its face looked so gentle, like an angel. He looked down at Mokuba then back to the shop again. He saw the shopkeeper at the door, waving to Mokuba. He snorted and turned to go. The story of the doll must've rubbed on him. "Let's go Mokuba."

"Coming!"

----------

yinrei: hmmm…. well that's it for my first chapter… i have not much to tell.. please be honest with your reviews.. i'm begging you!.. hehe.. i know i have tons more improvements to make.. 'til the next chapter!..


	2. Chapter 2

-------------

yinrei: first of all i want to say sorry that it took me almost three weeks before i uploaded my 2nd chapter!… blame the floppy drive!… 'coz when i opened it at the rental shop...(yes… i only rent computer…) , the file was gone!… TT… and i couldn't think right because of what happened not to mention tons of school work… , and so the bottom line… i just finished typing it again yesterday… sighs oh well… accidents do happen ei?… (me: slams the cpu on the rental shop… revenge!… hahaha!.. owner: hey!… get back here!… me: oops.. gotta go!..)

newayz… i would like to thank the people who wasted their time reading and even dropped by a review!… thank you so much!… T-T… i'm so touched sniffs … they're really nice!… oh, and by the way, i've changed the genre since you said it was kinda creepy and there'll be lots of them on the following chapters anyway… why i didn't think of that before?…

alrighty!.. so, here it goes!… chapter 2!… (me: hurray!…)

-------------

Seto turned on the faucet and splashed some cold water on his face. He placed his hands on the sink and slouched a bit. He looked down on the running water as he thought of the doll.

"Hmph!" he smirked. "It's just a story." He then turned off the faucet and unconsciously looked up in the mirror. He would've fell if he weren't holding on the sink. He saw something behind him on the reflection. He quickly squeezed his eyes shut and felt the hair on the back of his neck stand. 'I can do this.' He thought. Seto slowly opened his eyes and looked at the reflection again. Nothing.

"Just my imagination…" he told himself. He threw his towel on his shoulder and went out. He stood by the door and took one last look around inside before he switched off the lights and closed the door. Still nothing. "You freak." 'I must be sleepy already.' He thought as he walked towards his bed. He switched off all the lights in his room but left the lamp on his bedside open just in case, then dozed off to sleep.

As soon as he was already asleep, the bathroom door creaked open. A pair of sapphire eyes peaked from there, and transfixed its eyes to the sleeping man. Slowly, the door opened wider and it silently walked towards him and stopped about a foot away. It gazed on him and a small smile formed on its lips. (A/N: i used 'it' since i can't tell who it is yet but i think you know who it was already!.. XD)

"I finally found you…"

---

'Where the hell am I?' Seto thought as he looked around him. Everything was pitch-black and endless. All he could see is his self. He turned around when he suddenly heard some footsteps walking towards him. At first, he couldn't see clearly who it was, but as the image got clearer and closer, his eyes widened. He stumbled backwards when it stopped in front of him.

"Please… don't be afraid." It spoke softly.

Seto was speechless and immobile as he couldn't believe himself. It was there… no, she was there, standing right in front of him. And those sapphire eyes… they looked different. It was full of suffering.

"What… do… you… want?" Seto stammered. "Who are you?"

"You're the only one who can help me." She knelt down before him. She took his hand and placed something in there.

"What do you mean?"

"I trust in you…" her image then slowly faded.

---

Seto woke up with a gasp and immediately sat up. Beads of sweat rolled own from his forehead. He looked around. It was dark. 'Hang on… didn't I just left the lampshade open?' He shook his head fighting off the feeling. He quickly threw the blanket away and dashed to the window and shoved the curtains away. He let out a sigh of relief when the morning light greeted him. "It's just a dream." He was about to walk away but then he felt something on his hand. He stopped, frozen on his tracks. He swallowed hard and slowly looked down on his hand. His eyes widened.

---

There were only a few people at the amusement park as it was still early and it just opened. The rides were just being set up and some of the stores there were still closed but some opened early, like the souvenir shop.

Seto was almost running to the souvenir shop as soon as he got out of his car with the thing he saw earlier, still clutched on his hand. He quickly went inside as soon as he got there. He looked around. Nobody, not even the shopkeeper. He turned to the display window and was more shocked than ever. The doll wasn't there, it was gone! He froze on the spot.

"Excuse me sir, how may I help you?"

"You!" Seto sharply turned around. The shopkeeper. "Where's the doll in there?" he asked anxiously.

"Uhm, sir?" the shopkeeper asked queerly when he recognized him. He then noticed his anxiety. "Why? Is there something wrong?"

"Where is it?" he asked again desperately.

"Is something wrong in there?" A woman in her mid-forty's popped her head from the curtain behind the register.

"Uhm.. madam." The shopkeeper made a slight bow. "This man here is asking about your doll."

"Oh? Is that so?" the woman asked in slight awe. She went out from the curtain. "And you name is..?"

"Seto…" he calmed himself down. "Seto Kaiba."

"Really?" the woman smiled a bit. "What an honor." She turned to the shopkeeper. "Finish fixing her dress. It's almost down anyway, then take it out after."

"Yes madam." The shopkeeper quickly went away.

She then turned back to Seto. "Coffee?" she asked him as she opened the door and pointed to a café bar across the street. "I mean, it's too early."

Seto just nodded and trailed after her.

---

"So, would you mind telling me why you're so interested about my doll?" she asked as she took a sip in her mug. "You were desperate, the way I heard you. Why?"

Seto just placed his hand on the table and left the thing he got from his dream. It was a silver necklace with a tear-shaped sapphire pendant. He then crossed his arms after. "That…"

The woman's eyes widened and her mouth slightly opened. "How did..? How did this ever got to you?" she asked in disbelief. She picked up the necklace and rested it in her hand. She looked back to him in shock.

Seto raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

"I thought it was lost. I even blamed Mr. Daigo because I thought he lost this." she exclaimed in bewilderment. "But how did it got to you?"

"You wouldn't believe me, would you?" he muttered.

"Try me."

Seto looked away.

"I thought you were here because you want to know something." She placed the necklace back and leaned on the table. "Your questions won't be answered if you won't tell me."

Seto was stunned though it didn't show. 'How did she even know about that? Is there something going on here?' He looked back at her. "Fine. This morning, I had a dream. And she gave it to me."

"An urban legend, I would say." Her tone suddenly changed to a serious one. "You probably haven't heard the story of the cursed doll."

Seto's eyes sparked with interest. The lady saw it so she continued.

"Well, there was this girl about the same age of yours, who grew up in a broken family. Her father took her other siblings but she chose to stay with her mother instead. Years later after her parents' separation, her mother decided to marry again. The girl was happy because her mother married a good man, not to mention he was rich. He owned a medieval mansion and soon after, they moved to it. Everything was perfect, everything was right. But there's one thing the girl wondered about her stepfather. There was this particular room whom her father forbids anyone to enter, even her mother. Since she never wants to cause any trouble to her new family, she didn't mind it anyway. But first impressions do deceive. One day, her mother suddenly disappeared and her stepfather began acting, weird. He was always on his private room and he seldom goes out. That's when she began to suspect as well and decided, whether it was forbidden, to enter her stepfather's private room if it's the only way she'll find answers to her mother's sudden disappearance. And so she was there, facing the door. She knocked a couple of times but no one answered so she entered anyway. She was shocked to discover that her stepfather had been doing something unexplainably wicked: he had turned everyone in their household into a doll! And worse, she saw her mother and her fiancé turned into dolls as well. Her stepfather saw her and pursued her since he wouldn't let anyone escape without being turned into a doll. Eventually, she fought back and accidentally stabbed him. But before he died, he was able to curse her, turn her into a doll. (A/N: you can kill me if you want for the story…XD) " She let out a sigh as she finished her story. "When she was cursed to become a doll, she was suppose to literally become a doll but, there was this necklace given to her by her fiancé that somehow protected her. Instead, her soul was only trapped inside the doll. And she continues to be trapped in there, only to be freed at once by true love. (A/N: T-T… you can kill me again if you want to…XD) "

"That's ridiculous!" Seto exclaimed as he stood up and even slammed his hands on the table. "That's impossible!"

The woman merely smiled at him. "For you, yes it is. But for all I know, from what Mr. Daigo told me and from what you told me, I believe in it. I always had, since I saw her, the doll."

Seto hung his head. His mind couldn't process right at that time. "And you expect me to believe that!"

"Of course it depends on you." She stated casually as she looked around. "You might want to sit down."

Seto also looked around. Some people had stopped and turned to him. He swallowed and was forced to sit down, not wanting to cause anymore scene, and crossed his arms. He took in a deep breath and calmed himself down. "How would that even happen! And of all the people why me?" his voice sounded even although he was trying to keep his cool.

"I'm afraid I wouldn't be able to help you on that anymore." She answered in disappointment. "I'm sorry."

Seto stood up again. "There's no reason for me to stay here anymore then."

The woman stood up as well. "Keep it." She showed him the necklace hanging on her hand. "If she gave it to you, then it's already yours to keep."

Seto snatched it from her and placed it in his coat's pocket. And without any word, he turned to go.

"By the way, her name's Reiko!" the woman shouted after him.

Seto stopped on his tracks for a while but then walked again.

The woman let out another sigh as she went back to her seat and finished drinking her coffee.

'Thank you…' a voice suddenly spoke softly.

"You're welcome." The woman glanced on her side and smiled. The doll's image slowly appeared, yet she's the only one who can see it. "But are you sure about him? I mean, no offense. I don't think he's the one who you're looking for."

'I trust in him…' She smiled back to her before she faded in the thin air.

-------------

yinrei: sighs … great… finally it's done!.. hehe.. sweatdrops … that's all for my chapter two!.. please wait for my chapter three… more secrets to be revealed… i hope you'll be excited of how Seto will ever fall in love that way…(Seto: sweatdrops… i don't know about you how it'll happen…but i don't care… just go through with it quickly okay! me: don't worry… i'm almost done editing…sighs…)

oh well!… please… i beg you again… please review… and be HONEST… for pity's sake good grief!.. XD… just kidding!.. i know i have to do better than this… XD

-------------


	3. Chapter 3

yinrei: revised chap3...i hate the former one...I just realized it was a disaster...anyway...school is too hectic... oo

chapter 3 (revised)

--

'Damn doll…you're freaking me out.' Seto thought as he gazed outside his car. He let out a deep sigh and played the necklace with his fingers. 'But why? I don't understand?!'

He recalled everything.

Yesterday, it was quite a normal one to him except that he canceled every appointment he has as he had promised Mokuba that he'll take him to the amusement park. Of course he didn't like the idea but a promise is a promise and besides, he thought having a day-off from work isn't such a bad idea.

And just as he was beginning to enjoy passing his time, then came something he wouldn't thought to be worse. It all started when he saw those eyes, the eyes of a doll from a shop. The story about it has baffled him. And it even haunted him in his dreams. And now after hearing another story, he now has a mission of freeing a soul from a curse. Worst part of it, he must fall for her to free her.

Seto smacked his forehead. "This is bullshit!" he suddenly exclaimed.

His driver was startled by his sudden outburst. "I-is something wrong sir?"

"Nothing." Seto slouched. "Turn the car back. I want to go home now."

"S-sir?"

"I said turn the car back now! Are you deaf?!" Seto growled.

"Y-yes sir. Right away."

--

Mokuba had just gotten out his room when he saw Seto pass by.

"What are you still doing here brother?" he rubbed his eyes. "Shouldn't you be in your office?"

"I'm not feeling myself today."

"Are you sick?" Mokuba asked worriedly.

"No, I'm fine. I just don't really feel like working today. I want to rest." With that, Seto walked off towards his room. But before he went in, he called Mokuba.

"Yes? Do you need anything?"

"Nothing in particular. Just tell everyone not to bother me unless it's really important. And I mean what the word important means."

"Got it. Get some rest now. I'll take care of everything."

"Thanks." Seto muttered with relief before he confined himself on his room and immediately went straight to bed. He stared at the ceiling, his mind clouded with thoughts about the doll. Then another minute, he fell asleep.

--

'Huh?' Seto looked around. He was standing on a sidewalk, in a very unfamiliar place. He then saw a street sign. It read 'Amber St'. So he was on a street called Amber. 'What the hell am I doing here?!'

"Hi."

Seto turned sharply to see whoever spoke. He backed a bit in surprise, realizing who it was. It was… no… she was there standing again before him just a few steps away. She didn't look as she was before in his dream last night and neither as she was like on the shop.

Her hair was laid down. She wasn't wearing 'doll clothes' but instead, a white, off-shouldered, knee-length dress. But what caught his eyes most is what was on her neck. She was wearing the necklace. And it matched her eyes perfectly. Her eyes. Hadn't it been sorrowful before? But now it was lively and animated. And her face, it showed pure innocence yet sophisticated at the same time. It reminded him of an angel.

Seto, although he hates to admit to himself, was dumb-struck and speechless. He had never seen such. 'I didn't know she was this beautiful.' He thought out of nowhere. 'Hang on… what was I thinking?!' he snapped back at himself.

"You! What am I doing here? Where is this place?"

"Shh…" she placed a finger on his lips to silence him. "Just follow me." She spoke softly. She then turn around and started to walk.

"Wait… R-reiko!"

She stopped on her tracks and turned back at him. "Yes?"

Seto was shocked to himself. Did he just call her?

"Here." Reiko stretched out her hand.

"Huh?!"

"Trust me." She smiled at him.

Without any doubts, he suddenly took her hand and followed her.

They walked and walked, but Seto didn't seem to care whether it was taking them long. His attention was too much focused on the person walking before him, Reiko. He was lost staring at her.

"Hey?"

Seto was too absorbed on his thoughts that he didn't notice that they already stopped.

"Are you okay?" Reiko asked queerly.

"Yes." He spoke gently, like the way he only talks to Mokuba. "I'm fine."

She nodded at him. "Good then. We're here actually."

"What is this place? Why did you bring me here?"

"It's an antique shop. I brought you here because I want to show you something that may help you." With his hand still clasped in hers, they went in. "Let's hurry. I don't have much time left."

Inside the store were all sorts of antique shop that ranged from wooden chairs to mural paintings, religious items, chests, boxes, silly figurines, pots, jars, etc. And even jewelries were sold there. They just passed everything on their way and went to one corner of the store. They stopped in between two, big, wooden and dusty shelves full of books and reading paraphernalia.

"There." Reiko pointed to a small desk at the end where there were also stacks of books and papers. But there was one thing in there that can be easily seen. A small box, about the size of a regular book. It was decorated all over with plastic-like blue jewels, shaped just like Reiko's pendant.

"Please go in there."

Seto nodded and walked towards the desk. He took the box in his hands and inspected it. He even tried to open it but failed to do so.

"What am I supposed to do with this thing now?"

"It'll help you find me."

"But how am I supposed to do that when I can't open this thing first?" Seto asked again as he searched the box, hoping for a keyhole. He didn't see anything but felt something underneath it.

'One of the jewel beads is missing. Great. Like it'll help.' He thought irritably.

He turned back to ask Reiko if she knows anything to open the box but she wasn't there anymore. All that he saw was the necklace lying on the floor. He picked it up. "Reiko…"

Everything around Seto suddenly turned into swirls of colors then it turned black. He started to fall.

--

Seto opened his eyes. He glanced at his watch. It read two thirty in the afternoon. He felt his head ache.

"Damn it. Another dream."

He reached on his side drawer and searched for a reliever. After he had taken it, he laid back-flat again and stared at the ceiling.

'The blue box… she said it'll help me find her? How was that even possible if the doll containing her is in the amusement park?!'

_It's up for you to know everything._

_I trust in you._

_Trust me._

_It'll help you find me._

Seto closed his eyes. Those words kept ringing in his ears.

--

yinrei: yay!... another chapter done… more to come… me gonna go now for awhile… XD


End file.
